A bargain with the brat prince
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: ..What do you want from me, Lestat, that you would use Cindy as leverage?.. she asked furiously. ..I would think it obvious, beautiful vampire slayer,I want you, of course.. he said with a smirk
1. night club drama

_**Hope you all like it. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

**_Disclaimer: Lestat belongs to Ann Rice, but Serenity and Cindy belong to me.__

* * *

_ **

Chapter 1-night club drama

It had been a seriously long three nights, and Serenity, the vampire slayer and also the chosen one of legend, felt she had really had enough.  
Her one and only friend Cindy Barnes, had convinced her to go dancing at this really awesome night club, and she agreed for Cindy's sake, even though this sort of scene was definitely not her thing, she preferred solitude so much more, for at least in the quiet darkness, no one can hurt you.  
And at least she had succeeded in killing the vampires that had decided it would be fun to start randomly killing innocent people.  
Serenity sat at the bar of the nightclub sipping boredly at her drink, her friend Cindy beside her, watching all the action around them excitedly.  
"You could go dance if you like, Cindy, don't let me hold you back" Serenity said to her friend with a soft smile that only Cindy ever saw "Go have fun".  
Cindy smiled at Serenity, hugged her friend tightly then bounded happily to the dance floor, lost into the crushing crowd of dancers.  
Serenity pushed away her now empty glass and sighed, looking once more at her watch, she decided it wouldn't hurt to stay an extra hour so Cindy could get in some dancing, maybe even come out with a date.  
"Hey" A smooth masculine voice said from behind her, thick with French elegance "You alone here?".  
Serenity turned to see a silvery blonde haired vampire with grey blue eyes, she inwardly groaned.  
It was Lestat Di'Lioncoure, the famous vampiric rock star, the one vampire placed off limits in the killing category due to possible law suits or murder charges, or something like that, but what the hell possessed him to even approach her?  
"Lestat" She said with a fake pleasant smile "How nice to see you".  
"Though you are thinking otherwise" he said, seating himself beside her.  
"Shouldn't you go pay attention to your adoring fans, you know, people that actually WANT your company" Serenity said, giving him an icy look.  
"Mm, maybe, but I find you so much more intriguing, dear slayer" Lestat said, sporting a flirtatious smile at the beautiful raven haired slayer with the eyes like cold fire, the deadly beauty so many vampires spoke about.  
"Lucky me" Serenity said, her words dripping with sarcasm.  
"Care for another drink, my dear?" he asked, noticing Serenity's empty glass "My treat".  
"No" Serenity said flatly "I require nothing from a vampire, rock star or not".  
Lestat took one last look at the slayer's exquisite beauty and then walked with a mumbled "Ah the beautiful shrew, what a conquest she shall be".  
Serenity bristled a bit at that, but left it alone, he wasn't worth it, besides she wouldn't want hate mail from Lestat's stupid fan girls for hurting his handsome face.  
'Gag me with a spork' Serenity thought to herself with a roll of her ice blue eyes.  
Serenity looked at her watch and decided it would now be a good time to leave, so she got up to find Cindy.  
She navigated her way through the crush of dancers searching for Cindy for a good twenty minutes and still no sign of her, Serenity was beginning to get worried, so she turned back headed for the bar, intent on talking to the bartenders, they usually knew everything that happened in the club from start to close.  
"Excuse me" Serenity said, hailing a hot brunette bartender over to her "Have you seen a girl around here, dishwater blonde hair and brown eyes, about my height, she's my friend and I can't find her, we came in here together about three hours ago, we were up here sitting at the hour not even one hour ago".  
"Yeah, I know who your talking about" the bartender said, making Serenity sigh with relief until the bartender spoke once more making Serenity's heart sink to her stomach with panic "She left with Lestat not too long ago".  
'Oh shit!" Serenity exclaimed and bolted out of the club and to her black Chevy Monte Carlo and speeding off towards Lestat's mansion, knowing for certain that's where they'd be, that's where he takes all his meals and lulls them into a false sense of security, then strikes or rather bites.  
She only could only hope she got there in time.

* * *

**_What will our heroine have to do to save the day? Find out in chapter 2! Make sure to review my lovely readers. Love ya!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. one life for another

**_Here is chapter two, I understand why not people review for the first chapter, the stroy hasn't really started yet, but i expect some reviews before I put in chapter three, okay? alrighty then, Enjoy!

* * *

_****Chapter 2- one life for another**

She arrived at the mansion, swerving furiously into the driveway, knocking the crap out the security guards and marching right on in the mansion through the front door, she was pissed as hell.  
"Lestat!" Serenity shouted with furious rage as she stepped into the main entrance hall before the staircase "Get your undead ass down here right now"  
Lestat was before her in not even a whole second, smirking confidently.  
The bastard! He must have known who Cindy was and known that Serenity would run to Cindy's rescue!  
"You called?" Lestat asked, feigning innocence, though the smirk he wore gave it all away "I must say, it is a most wonderful evening now, your beautiful face completing it"  
"Where is Cindy, you filthy walking undead corpse!" Serenity snarled at him, rage burning is her eyes like icy cold fire.  
"She's safe, for now" Lestat said, cutting the innocence act.  
"What do you mean for now?" Serenity snapped at him "What the hell is that supposed to mean"  
"It means I haven't killed her, yet" Lestat said "But there is still time for that, I am not through toying with her yet.  
"Since I cannot kick your ass, though I'd sorely love to, what can I do to attain Cindy's freedom?" Serenity said, glaring at him and just daring him to cross her.  
"There is something you have that I want" Lestat stated "Something I want very much"  
"What do I have that you could possibly want in exchange for my friend's life?" Serenity asked with a raised skeptical brow.  
Lestat smirked at the beautiful raven haired slayer "You honestly don't know"  
Serenity gave him a frustrated look that made him chuckle.  
"Very well, my dear" Lestat said with smirk and a sadistic gleam in his grey blue eyes "What I want, my dear, is…well, you"  
Serenity glared at him and lifted her clenched fist, landing a good one right in the face and knocking down to the hard cement "You hit on me every chance you get and I always treat you as if you don't exist, you really need to take a hint, Lestat"  
Still rubbing his nose, Lestat pulled his cell phone out of his jacket and dialed a certain number, which asked for him to either press '1' or '7.  
"Your friend is inside the mansion with my band and they are awaiting my orders through the phone, all I have to do is press one button to decide your friends fate, but you, my succulent slayer, can save her"  
Serenity glared at him silently as he stood and up maintained his distance, his grey blue eyes fixed on her.  
"What the hell exactly do you want?" Serenity fumed at him "I don't have time for this, I should just kick your ass and rescue Cindy"  
"And then you'll only find her corpse" Lestat smirked, enjoying this thoroughly.  
"Fine, what do you want" She growled at the fair haired vampire.  
"I have watched you for the longest time, you amuse me and you excite me" He said, his eyes widening slightly "I want you to be my bride"

Serenity paced the room furiously, kicking at anything that was in her path, she just could not believe the mess she had gotten herself into, she knew she and Cindy should have just stayed at Cindy's house and watched movies! But no! They had to go out! Damn fate and its games!  
Serenity plopped down into a comfortable armchair, and sighed loudly in frustration.  
She may as well get used to this place, she had no choice now.  
Getting up and walking over to the full body mirror, looking over the darkly colored gothic gown she wore, this really sucked big time.  
Well, it was now time to attend a vampire wedding, an event she had seen on a fair few occasions, only this time was different.  
This time, the wedding was hers.  
She had heard of slayers in the past that were claimed by vampires as brides and none of the unwanted unions ever went well, which put a sick feeling Serenity's gut.  
"At least Cindy is alright, and who knows, I may find a way to murder the bastard while he sleeps and escape" Serenity said, lightly tapping an elegant finger against her lips.  
She looked up at the clock on the wall struck one thirty in the morning, signaling it time for her to go to her vampire groom, oh joy T.T

* * *

**_That was it for now people, don't forget to review and I will update faster than you can count to three, or at least I will try, lol. See you all next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	3. Wedding Madness

**_I'm back and here is another glorious chapter for your enjoyment, I hope you all will enjoy it.  
Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_**

**Chapter three- wedding madness**

The vampire wedding, also known as a covenant ceremony went fairly quick, much to Serenity's relief, she didn't want to spend as much time as necessary around this pack of vampires, but she imagined now they'd be around her whether or not she wanted them to be.  
Lestat would never let her go, she knew that, she could see it in those soulless grey blue eyes of his, so the only way out would be to try and kill him, and she was free to do that now that Cindy was free, there was nothing for him to use against her, nothing he could do to stop her, his head was hers.  
Serenity smirked inwardly as Lestat lifted her easily into his arms bridal style and carried her into a bedchamber, where he obviously expected to consummate their marriage, boy was he in for a big surprise.  
"At last" Lestat murmured softly, only loudly enough for her to barely hear "You are mine"  
He laid her gently on the silk and satin covered bed and began to strip off his overcoat and drop it to a heavy heap on the floor.  
Serenity realized she could easily use all of this to her advantage, distract him and then kill him! This would be so damn easy by the looks of it.  
She had to inwardly laugh, Lestat was usually so cool and on guard, but right now… he was open and his emotions were naked, he would be an easy kill, heh, who would have thought of Lestat as ever being an easy kill? It was so laughable.  
Lestat soon joined her on the bed and pulled her close, sticking his face in her hair to breath in her scent of lavender and jasmine "I want you so much, Serenity, I have for so long"  
Serenity's eyes strayed to the bedside table and focused on the jar of pens, with a lone letter opener in the clutter of pens.  
She allowed a single hand to stroke his back to lull him into a sense of false security as she reach up carefully, slowly to the jar to grab the letter opener.  
Success, she pulled her hand back slowly and tucked the letter opener beneath her, waiting for the perfect moment.  
Lestat pulled his face from her sweet smelling raven hair and brought his face down to gently kiss her rose pink lips, soon deepening it with his long held in passion for the vampire slaying beauty.  
Now was her chance, she thought, he was off guard, too busy tangling his tongue with hers to even notice what's going on around him, what a fool.  
Serenity grabbed the letter opener from beneath her and was about to bring it down into his back, just over his heart, her eyes widened in exhilaration, not from killing of vampire, but from the knowledge she'd soon be free of him.  
Her feeling of triumph was short lived however, as Lestat's hand darted up and grabbed her wrist, and he looked at her with a bold smirk "Did you really think I had no idea? Oh my sweet wife, how naïve you are"  
Serenity's eyes narrowed to slits and she glared at him hatefully, tossing him beneath her and her hands flying to his throat to strangle him, she squeezed tightly and once he began to choke, she grasped his neck tightly and threw him hard into the wall.  
Lestat lifted himself up, glaring furiously at her "That will cost you dearly, my love"  
"Please" Serenity said sarcastically "Put it on my tab"  
Lestat smiled at her, falling in love with her all over again if that was possible, he loved her fiery spirit, her determination, her sarcastic words, and her undeniable beauty.  
"I think perhaps I will bite you now" Lestat said "Officially join you to me for all of eternity"  
"Get a clue" Serenity said "Now that Cindy is free, you can't make me do anything I don't want to"  
Lestat was quiet, she had him there, she was far to strong for him to force her, they were equal in strength if not her being stronger than him, he was foolish to have release Serenity's friend so quickly, and that was another thing, he didn't like having to force her, but he knew no other way to make this fiery slayer his.  
Serenity glared at him and then dashed across the room at lightening speed and leaping through the glass to fall that would kill any normal human, but she was not normal, she was the slayer and gifted with unnatural speed and agility, gracefulness and an eerily quick ability to heal whenever she was wounded or hurt, well eerie to others, vampires expected this, that's why they were always careful when encountering a slayer to never let her get away, wounded or otherwise, she would only heal quickly and come back for revenge.  
Serenity flipped through the air to reduce speed and landed gracefully on her feet, and raced off, even against how difficult the floor length dress made it, she was out there like there was no tomorrow.  
Lestat stood beside the shattered window, knowing it would be useless to chase after her now, she had way to much of a head start, he'd never catch her at this rate, but that didn't mean he wouldn't seek her out later and now she would have to constantly be on guard, hiding from his sight and attempting to flee whenever he should find her.  
He'd never let her get away though when he found her, he would take her back and find some way to make her completely his, he would find some way to steal her heart, to make her love him as he loved her.  
He would find a way.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed that and will update lots. I love you guys! See you next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	4. Slayers past

**_Here it is yall, another chapter about our famous blond vampiric hottie and his fiery raven haired love.  
Enjoy!_**

**_I haven't been able to get around to doing this, so I will do it now and whenever I find the time or can even remember, lol.  
Review acknowledgements:_**

**_JazzaAckles- I am so glad you like the story and I am even more overjoyed that you have come to be so fond of Serenity, I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_DaOnLeeSam- Ah, now here is a familiar reader, nice to see you again, I am so glad that you are once more pleased with my work. It really amkes me feel good that you like it.

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: Lestat and Armand belong to Ann Rice, not me -sob-, but Serenity, Cindy and Kiara however are mine._**

* * *

**Chapter four- Slayers past**

Serenity paced her spacious apartment furiously after she had changed out of that gown and into a form fitting emerald green halter top and comfortable black slacks with her signature knee high boots with the two inch chunk heals.  
Her hair was down, meeting the bottom of her back in its luxurious waves, flowing in untamed fury, not in tangles, but it seemed ad though the look of her hair added to the visual of obvious anger and rage coming from her in waves that would ward off even the bravest vampire, no vamp would ever challenge her in this state.  
"He will pay for this" Serenity seethed "Forcing me to be constantly on guard, why can't he just have an infatuation with some female vampire like any other normal male vampire would"  
The fuming slayer was drawn from her furious thoughts as her phone rang and she picked it up with a snippy hello, until she heard who it was.  
"Cindy" Serenity said, her voice softening with warmth "I am so glad your alright, but how did you know I was home"  
"I have heard vampires around talking about your escape, I thought I should warn you that they are trying to find you even now" Cindy said "It seems they aren't against computers in the slightest bit, Serenity, they are searching for where you live, you have to get out of there.  
Serenity smiled softly against the mouth piece of the phone "Don't worry, Cindy, I'll be fine, you know me, I'm strong as an ox, lol, well maybe twenty oxen"  
"This isn't funny, Serenity, I am worried about you, Lestat seems damn determined to find you" Cindy said softly, very worried "I'm scared for you, Serenity"  
"Listen Cindy, I promise to be careful, just trust me okay?" Serenity said to her friend "You try to lay low too, no going out at night, we don't need them trying to hurt you to get to me, I won't risk you"  
Cindy laughed "So this is what you warned me about when we first met, that you didn't want me around because you'd endanger me, well, I still don't care even now after all that's happened, you're a true blue friend, Serenity, and your worth more than any amount of gold in the world"  
Serenity felt tears jerk at her eyes with that comment and softly exchanged goodbyes with Cindy and then hung up the phone.  
"Worth more than any amount of gold?" Serenity repeated softly to herself "How is it she sees me as worth more than I can"  
Serenity plopped down onto the sofa and closed her lids over her ice blue eyes, Cindy had certainly brought her out of a lot of darkness, she had been so alone before meeting this girl that would be her best friend, so dark and emotionless, her eyes had been so blank and empty, living only for the night, when she would seek out vampires, fight and kill them and it seemed in those moments, that the pain would go away, if only for a little while, the memories brought back one memory in particular, a vampire before she'd killed him, said she slightly reminded him of the previous slayer, a Kiara Cortez, so dark and alone, though he said Kiara was a little different, Kiara was filled with despair and regret, while Serenity lived for the moments of killing vampires, when the pain seemed to stop for a few short moments.  
"Kiara Cortez" Serenity said softly, opening her eyes "I wonder what happened to her"

Lestat paced the extravagant living room while his band members did various things, rehearsing, talking about their recent prey, whatever.  
'Serenity' He thought to himself, closing his eyes as he stood before the fire place, her image filling his mind.  
He wanted so much to hold her right now, to run his cold fingers though he silken black hair and gaze into those mysterious ice blue eyes, gods she was so beautiful.  
"Lestat!" A male voice called, coming closer to the living room "You here?"  
"Yes, Armand" Lestat called back "In here"  
An auburn haired vampire came into the living room with an ebony haired beauty at his side, her pale icy blue eyes looking at Lestat knowingly.  
"Armand" She said, turning to her mate "He's in love with a slayer, I can tell"  
"Kiara" Lestat growled at her "Please don't"  
Kiara rolled her eyes at him and after giving Armand a kiss, she turned and went to talk to the female member of Lestat's band.  
"Your wife is very bold," Lestat said and added mutely 'So much like my Serenity'  
Armand smiled in Kiara's direction "Yes, and it only makes me want her and love her all the more, now about you, are you truly in love with a slayer? Heh, you aren't copying me on purpose are you?"  
"Shut up" Lestat said "My love life is none of your business, now why are you here?"  
"Kiara said she had the feeling we should come see you, that you may need her help on something" Armand said "And I think she now knows what it is"  
"I don't need your wife's help, Armand" Lestat said "Go home and take Kiara with you"  
Kiara moved back to her husband's side and grinned at Lestat "Are you sure? If anyone can understand how the girl feels and how to reason with her, it will be me, and for the record this hunting for her that your band tells me about is not going to help your situation, Lestat, you need to prove to her that you love her, no bully her into being with you"  
Lestat glared at Kiara, but kept his mouth shut, the former slayer had a point, a very big one and that really annoyed Lestat.  
"Fine, Kiara, find her and talk to her, but don't ruin this for me" Lestat said "Her name is Serenity Taylor"  
Kiara smiled and then took her auburn haired husband's hand and exiting the room with him.

* * *

**_Hope yall liked that, and don't worry, after this story is done, I plan to release a story about how Armand and Kiara met and fell in love. But anyway, review my beauties, review! Lol, love you guys!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	5. Serenity's idol pays a visit

**_Hey yall go, and this is a special treat for those that wanted to see more of Kiara and Armand, here they are in their sexy glory, lol.  
Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_** **_Review replies:_**

**_JazzaAckles- Kiara's not psychic, she just has really good instincts, but I so happy that she made you want to know more about her, I promise you will in the next story about her and Armand._**

**_Gem Of The Stars- I am so happy you think so, it means a lot to me that you say that.

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: Lestat and Armand belong to Ann Rice, not me -sob-, but Serenity, Cindy and Kiara however are mine._**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Serenity's idol pays a visit**

It was two in the morning and Serenity was still awake, sitting on the couch in the moonlit darkness, staring off into space, well she was, until she heard voice outside her door and she senses vampiric presences.  
She was surprised when she heard a polite knock on the door and then nothing, which meant the vampire intending to wait patiently? Weird.  
Serenity got up, deciding if they wanted to mess with her, she was up for some ass kicking right about now.  
She opened the door to see a beautiful raven haired vampiress with ice blue eyes much like her own and an auburn haired vampire with almond colored eyes whom really looked like he didn't want to be here, but kept quiet when he received the 'shut up' look from the female vampire.  
The woman smiled kindly at Serenity "Miss Taylor, may we come in, I need to talk to you"  
"Are you crazy?" Serenity asked rather bluntly, staring in shock at the vampiress.  
The vampiress laughed softly, her laugh was like beautiful music "Some have said so, but I think I am quite sane"  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked the woman, ignoring the handsome auburn haired vampire completely as she seemed to sense something about the woman.  
She smiled warmly at Serenity "You will probably know me best as Kiara Cortez, but as of late, I've dropped Cortez"  
The auburn haired vampire put an arm around Kiara's shoulder's, adding to Serenity's shock as he said "She traded it for my sur name, my name is Armand, I am Kiara's husband"  
"C-come in" serenity said softly, still in shock that she was meeting the most famous vampire slayer ever, Kiara Cortez! But Kiara was now a vampire, did that make her the enemy?  
"I don't understand" Serenity said, looking from Armand to Kiara, then repeating the gesture one more time.  
Kiara was so cool about it, she only smiled warmly and gently touched Serenity's cheek "I love him, Serenity, and not all vampires are evil, like my Armand for example, he's my knight of the night, he pulled me out of the pitch black darkness and into a world of gentle moonlight, yes, vampires can be very evil and make our lives hell, but some vampires, Serenity, need to be given a chance"  
"There's a lesson in this" Serenity said "I can tell"  
Kiara nodded "You need to try and give Lestat a chance, hun, and don't worry, I have spoken with him and he understands he can't bully you into a relationship, just try and give him a chance"  
Serenity stood there silent, staring at the legendary former slayer, she saw no deceit in Kiara's eyes, only gentleness and understanding.  
"It's rare when your heroine shows up on your doorstep, so in light of meeting you, I will try and give that jerk a chance, even though he so doesn't deserve it, not at all"  
Kiara elbowed Armand in the gut hard when he started to chuckle at Serenity's comment and she shot him a 'be nice' look.  
Serenity suddenly began to laugh merrily in amusement, "You two are so made for each other, the way she can so shut you up with just a look and how you seem to absolutely adore her, and vice versa with the adoration"  
Kiara and Armand smiled at each.  
"We feel the same way, we are perfect for each other" Kiara said, allowing Armand to take her into his arms "Just as I can tell you are perfect for Lestat and he is perfect for you"  
Serenity sighed "I hope you're right, Kiara, because I really don't like this"  
"I know" Kiara said, nodding sagely "I was wary at first as well when I first met Armand, but everything turned out wonderfully"  
"Yeah" serenity said "But Armand obviously never tried to force your hand"  
Kiara and Armand looked at each and Kiara was forced to respond "That's true, he didn't"  
Kiara was about to speak more on Lestat's behalf, but much to her surprise, Armand beat her to it "Lestat has his moments, but most of the time he means well, it's just sometimes, he blow things a little out of proportion, well alright, in your case, way out of proportion, but he did seem to feel very stupid about his course of action when Kiara got on him about it"  
"He did?" Serenity asked, looking to Kiara, astounded "Okay, but why should I give him a chance when I am not really all that into him"  
Kiara gave serenity a 'yeah right' look "Sweetheart, it is obvious enough that you are so into him, you are just disgusted with his behavior"  
"Honey!" Armand said "You make Lestat sound like a child"  
"Well" Kiara said with an elegant shrug "He is known as the brat prince"  
Armand rolled his eyes and merely smiled at his beautiful, fiery wife, falling in love with her all over again, if it was even possible for a male to love his female more than Armand loved Kiara.  
"You two look so much in love" Serenity said softly, wistfully.  
"You can have what we have too, just give Lestat a chance, I am certain he will behave quite well, he'll be on his hands and knees trying to please you" Armand said with a chuckle.  
Serenity smiled "I will think about it, but the only reason I will is because my idol has asked it of me"  
Kiara blushed and laughed a little "I wasn't all that great"  
"Are you kidding?" Serenity exclaimed "You are a legend! The greatest slayer of all time! You're the only slayer to have made it past the slayer expiration date"  
"Slayer expiration date?" Armand said "You never told me about anything like that"  
"Yeah" Kiara said "Most slayers don't live past twenty years old, they either die in battle or they commit suicide, unable to stand it any longer, wanting only to be free"  
Armand seemed disturbed but that "You never considered suicide, did you?"  
"Oh crap" Serenity said in genuine panic "I didn't mean to cause any kind of dispute between you two, I am so sorry"  
"No" Kiara said "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, you had no idea"  
"Kiara" Armand said in a low tone "Tell me you never did"  
"I can't" Kiara said, turning to face her husband "Because I did consider it, I was in such terrible pain and I wanted it to stop, but that was before you, when I met you, I had a reason to go on and survive"  
Serenity stood silent, would she feel this way about Lestat in the near future? Would Lestat be her light in the darkness like Armand was for Kiara? It was all so confusing.  
Kiara turned and smiled sweetly at Serenity "We'll get going now, I hope to see you again soon"  
Serenity smiled brightly at her idol as she walked out the door, swelled with her utter excitement at meeting the legendary ex-slayer and her confusion about Lestat. Oui Vey, what was she going to do?

* * *

**_I hope everyone liked that, I have been working very hard on this and I am already starting on the second story, though that will be released after this story is done. Anyway I look forward to nice reviews, I do love them very much, but not more than I love my readers, you guys rock! See yall next chapter!_**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	6. A second chance

* * *

**Chapter 6- A second chance**

"I don't know about this, Kiara" Serenity spoke through the phone's mouth piece "I don't know if I can ever trust Lestat"

"Serenity" Kiara said "I know that it's hard, believe me, I know how it feels to have been the slayer, to feel the need for constant solitude, but you have to fight that urge, it is not truly how you feel"  
"But why Lestat?" Serenity whined into the phone "Kiara!"

"I am sorry, hun, but destiny chose Lestat as your mate and you need to give him a chance, for both your sakes, okay?" Kiara spoke gently.

Serenity sighed and decided to give the former slayer's sage wisdom a chance "Alright, but if I decide otherwise later, You had better come and save me, got it?"

Kiara laughed "I doubt you'll need me, dear"

Serenity and Kiara hung up with each other at the same time and Serenity pulled out of her pocket a slip of paper that Kiara had given her, Lestat's cell phone number.

She dialed the number slowly, a heavy feeling forming in her chest, she was quite nervous now, she couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this, her heart about stopped when she heard his voice "Talk to me"

"Lestat" she said softly, a long pause on the other end at the sound of her voice.

"Serenity?" He asked "Is that you?"

"Yes" she said "It's me and if I am going to give you a chance, it's my way or the highway, got it?"

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't agree" He said excitedly "Anything you wish, my darling"

"Please" Serenity said softly "Please relax with the whole married thing, that wasn't exactly at my own free will, I was blackmailed"

"Very well" Lestat said, frustration obvious in his voice "You will have your time to adjust then, but make no mistake, you will always be my wife"

"Whatever, see you later" Serenity said, hanging up the phone before he could say anything else.

Serenity stared up at the ceiling and cursed "I am such an idiot"

Lestat placed the phone down, that wasn't exactly how he pictured winning Serenity, but it was a start and he would have to just be content with it.

His band had the whole night off, Lestat had wanted to be alone as he couldn't get Serenity off his mind, her giving him a chance but have meant that she listened to Kiara, he'd have to thank her later.

In the meantime he would have some roses delivered over to Serenity's place and hope she would accept them, most women loved flowers.

After ordering a dozen red roses and having them sent to Serenity's place, he stepped outside into the cool air to find his meal.

* * *

_**I am so, so sorry that this is so short, but I was having such a hard time with my writers block and I did the best I could, I hope everyone likes it and will review. I will do my best to update sooner. See you all next chapter!**_

**_-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


	7. Moonlight beaches

**_Here it is, the new chapter like I promised, I know it's late and I am sorry, but I hope everyone has a good time reading it._**

**_Review replies:_**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Moonlight beaches**

Serenity was stomping nervously around her apartment, Cindy sitting on the sofa watching her walk back forth around the living room.

"I can't understand it, Cin, Why am I doing this? I mean the guy kidnapped you and then kidnapped me! I have to be insane!" Serenity raved, finally stopping in the middle of the living room "You have got to have some helpful opinion for me"

Cindy was quiet awhile and then said "The guy can definitely be an asshole and a downright git, but you have to admit, he must really have it for you bad if he was willing to go that far, and lets face it, he's gorgeous"

Serenity sunk to her knees and glowered at Cindy "Your not helping"

The girl on the couch laughed and smiled at her friend "And you need to stop being so damn logical all the time, Serenity"

She sighed and turned her powder blue eyes up the the clock on her wall "Lestat should be here soon, he said he wanted to take me somewhere romantic, just the two of us"

Cindy winked "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Serenity raised an unamused brow at Cindy and then looked away as she heard a soft knock on her door.

"And here is where I think I am totally off my rocker" Serenity said as she stood and went the door, opening it to reveal the golden haired vampire.

He held a large bunch of blood red roses, wrapped in black tissue "I thought you'd never allow me near you ever again"

"Trust me" Serenity said "I seriously thought about it"

Lestat grimaced "I am glad you decided against it"

Serenity gave him a half smile and took the roses, gasping slightly when a thorn poked through the tissue and stuck her "The thorns are still on them?"

"Of course" Lestat said "I wanted them to be like you, beautiful... yet dangerous as well"

"Uh huh" Serenity said, arching an unamused brow "Cute"

Lestat brushed it off and held his arm out the the raven haired slayer "Shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah" She sighed "Lets get it over with"  
"I'll watch the apartment while your gone, Serenity, don't worry" Cindy piped in smiling brightly, ignoring Lestats existence completely, which was natural, she was still a tad bit steamed.

Serenity nodded and took Lestat's arm, letting the golden haired vampire lead her off.

To say she was only a little irritated would have been an understatment, for as they left the apartment building, girls were rushing out and screaming in adoration as they recognized Lestat, the vampire held his head high and proudly drew Serenity closer to him, making it quite clear who held his affections.

"That is going to irritate me big time" Serenity said as they slid into Lestats black Mercedes.

She threw him an annoyed look after she'd buckeled because he had actually laughed at what she'd said "I was quite serious, I don't like crowds, and now my neighbors are never going to leave me alone, I have a job to do!"

That was where Serenity really wished she had kept her trap shut, because Lestat pushed down hard on the gas, screeching them out of the apartment complex parking lot.

"You speak so loosely about killing my kind" He said, his sensual mouth in a tight line.

"I'm sorry" she said "But it's true, it is my job, I really don't have a say in it"

The vampire nodded reluctantly, his mouth still drawn into a tight irritated line, Serenity knew she had really upset him.

Though she did know, she honestly really had no say, it wasn't like there were many girls or men for that matter walking around with super strength and the ability to slay the undead, she would give up this destiny no problem if she could, but she couldn't, sad as it was.

Kiara's words ran through her head, about not letting the slayers council run her whole life, she had to fight back, take the life and opportunities that were rightfully hers.

Serenity had remembered the look in the former slayers baby blue eyes when she had spoken of her past, they were so sad and haunted, so lonely, but all that faded away when she told her how she fell in love with Armand, could something like that really be possible for her too?

Something in her prayed hard that it could it be, that she could find the same happiness that Kiara did, after all, Kiara did the impossible, a slayer fell in love.

Then again, Kiara was a legend, a true rebel in slayer history and also known to have been the strongest of all the slayers that had ever been, even to this day.

Serenity had no doubt that Kiara could probably kick her ass, that she wouldn't doubt at all of the legendary slayer.

All thoughts were put aside as Lestat pulled into the beach parking lot and chose a close up spot, turning the key in the ignition and withdrawing it.

"What are we doing here?" Serenity asked innocently.

"You said you were a fan of Kiara's" He said lightly "This is where she was turned, where her one true love gave her the immortals kiss"

"This beach?" Serenity asked, shocked and amazed, she had been here once or twice with Cindy and never knew once that her idol had been turned into a vampire here!

"Come on" Lestat said with a soft smile, seeming to have forgiven her "Let's go take a walk"

Serenity smiled at him, grateful he revealed to her that this was a special place for her and nodded, taking his offered hand

* * *

**_Awww, wasn't that cute? I hoped everyone liked it, and please don't tell me how long a wait it was and that I should have updated sooner, things at home have been hell, so just be patient with me. I love you all very much, see you all next chapter!_**

**_-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


	8. The Offer

_**I am sooooo sorry this has taken so long, I have been so unbelievably busy with other stories and life in general, but anyway I don't think you need to listen to me rattle on about all of this, here is the chapter you have all been asking me for. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Review replies:**_

_**Pheobep3- until now?**_

_**VirginiasGirl- Lol, I am so happy you liked my story, and keep in mind that after this is done, we will take a rewind in time and I will tell the story of Kiara and Armand and how they fell in love. I hope to hear from you again soon!**_

_**Sesshomaru'sLuver- Ahhh, one of my regular readers, it's very nice indeed to hear from you, I am very happy you enjoyed the previous chapter. I thought after all I'd seen of Lestat that his personality had more of a realistic quality with a pinch of arrogance or rather pride, he didn't strike me as the sterotypical vampire. anyway, I hope you'll review again very soon!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Offer**

Serenity and Lestat seemed to walk for miles down the white moonlit sand, the dark water lapping hungrily at the shore as if insatiable.

Unable to take it anymore, Lestat broke the silence "Serenity... I don't think I can say it enough, but I am very sorry about how I did things... I've just never truly loved anyone like this before, I have never craved anyone like I do you... I suppose I was unsure how to go about it, so I went blindly"

Serenity stopped walking, causing Lestat to stop as well once he noticed she'd let go of his hand and stood immobile, staring at him sadly.

Lestat waited for her to speak, but the forlorn looking slayer said nothing, forcing him to speak instead "Serenity, what's wrong? Please tell me"

"I... I'm so confused... I don't know what I am doing" Serenity began "The council... Lestat... they'll never let me go and if I try, they'll kill me"

"Kiara did it" Lestat said plain and simple.

"I'm not strong like Kiara!" Serenity shouted, tears foaming beneath her eyes as she added softly "I'm not strong like her..."

Lestat strode forward and yanked her into his arms, holding her tightly "You have no idea how strong you are Serenity, you are determined, courageous, compassionate, fearless, and full of powerful love waiting to be released"

"What does a vampire know about love?" Serenity whispered softly, her ice blue eyes meeting his blue grey ones.

Lestat smiled softly "What does a slayer know about true suffering?"

Serenity laughed gently and softly smiled "Good point, we really shouldn't make the sterotypical assumptions so many ignorant people and vampires alike tend to make"

Reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek, Lestat brought his lips to her forehead and spoke softly "Serenity, I love you, let me free you from the council, I swear I will do everything and anything to make you happy"

Her eyes opened wide, she backed away a few steps from Lestat and stared at him for a few brief moments "What?"

"I am asking you to become a vampire, Serenity" Lestat said gently "I am asking you to be with me, forever and always"

"I...I need time... please, I need to think about this" Serenity said, her pale blue eyes holding great confusion and uncertainty "I promise I will try to hurry with an answer"

Lestat nodded numbly, the whole of what just happened finally hitting home, a feeling of uneasy nausea filling him, a terrible fear that Serenity may walk away and leave him alone for all time.

Sure, he could find any other mortal he wanted, but Serenity was the only one in the universe that he could ever give his heart to, he knew that for certain now, she was fierce and strong, courageous and loyal, she knew what true lonliness was like, she was perfect for him in every way.

Lestat almost wanted to laugh in irony, who would have ever thought that he, the brat prince, the vampire Lestat, would have ever fallen so deeply and truly in love and could ever experience such powerful fear of losing said woman.

Upon a gilded balcony, from a grand beach side mansion stood a very beautiful raven haired woman, her baby blue eyes watching the couple worriedly.

That was until her auburn haired husband came up behind her, wrapping his arms around and and startling her a tiny bit.

"Kiara, there is no more you can do for them" Armand said softly, nuzzeling the shell of her ear with his petal soft lips "You've given Serenity the little push she needed into realizing reality, the rest is up to her now"

Kiara nodded and turned around in his arms "You're right, darling, you're right"

Armand smiled lovingly at his beautiful wife "It'll be alright, my love, soon they'll be as happy as we are now, they just need a little time is all"

"I know, I just so worry about Serenity, she reminds me so much of myself before I met you, sometimes I find myself frightened for her, frightened of the path she could be leading herself down if she continues on the road she's been" Kiara said softly, gazing up at into Armand's almond hued eyes.

With the back of his hand, Armand gently caressed Kiara's cheek "You have such a beautiful heart, I am so honored to wake up each night with the beautiful relization that you are my wife"

Kiara smiled and found herself squeeling with glee as Armand scooped her up and rushed inside.

Serenity was silent the whole car ride back to her apartment, thoughts whirling around her head, trying to sort out all of the confusion, to figure out what it was she wanted and needed.

It was true that she hated her destiny, she hated being the vampire slayer, _the chosen one_, she hated that title so much, more than anything else.

Though as much as she hated her life, there was also the fear of falling for someone, to completely trust a male after years of trusting no one but Cindy, and now one of the most famous and most handsome, not mention one of the richest vampires was declaring undying love to her and asking her to be with him for the rest of forever, could she do it? Could she hand everything over to Lestat? Fear gripped her heart once more, she was now being faced with giving up the only way of life she'd ever known and learn a new one.

She forced herself to glance over to the golden haired vampire driving, his grey blue eyes focused on the road, with a hint of fear of being rejected, that alone was clear enough to see.

Everything was becoming clear now, all seemed to come together in these moments of silence, she knew now what she wanted and needed, what they both needed.

"Lestat?" she spoke softly.

"What is it?" Lestat asked, unable to remove his eyes from the busy road.

"I want to be with you"

* * *

_**OMG, I am sooo mean! Lol! I so love cliffhangers. I wonder how Lestat is going to react to that, hmm, I guess you'll have to review and find out in the next chapter. Oh and please, try to keep your reviews informative, don't just tell me you liked it, let me know specifically what you liked and what you didn't, politely let me know if there was anything you thought could use some work, believe me, I listen to your advise more than you think. Anyway, see you all later!**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	9. sweet lovers embrace

Tom Riddle's reluctant bride: Hey everybody, sorry this has taken so long, my house is crap and my room is in the basement, it's extremely cold in my room, therefore I do not spend much time in it. Anyway, I've got my robe and a blanket, so onto to chapter four, eh? Enjoy!

Those that are faint of heart, this chapter is packed with long over-due horozontal tangoing.

* * *

Chapter 9- Sweet lovers embrace 

Lestat swerved into the nearest parking lot, put the car into park and turn to stare at Serenity "What did you just say?"

Serenity took a deep breath and gathered her strength to repeat it once more "I want to be with you, Lestat"

Lestat was silent a moment until his hand lurched out, grabbing Serenity's chin to bring her mouth to his in a passionate kiss that would make Aphrodite the goddess of love beam with pride.

"Let's go to my place" Lestat whispered against her lips after his were sore from the kissing.

"Cindy is at my place" Serenity said "She'll worry if I don't return"

"Call her... from my... place" Lestat murmured as he placed small brief kisses on her lips.

Serenity smiled and nodded, which caused Lestat to smile like a kid on Christmas morning after getting an eyeful of the presents beneath the tree.

The two fell back onto the large soft bed, kissing wildly, drinking each other in, their tongues twisting like the endless coils of a snake.

Lestat smiled down at her as he lifted his lips from hers, he studied how her lips were a little swollen from their passionate kisses.

His hands gracefully swept down her front as he expertly began unbuttoning her top and pushing it apart to find her black lacy bra.

"Black lace, eh? Some one knows what I like" Lestat murmured seductively, smirking at how Serenity shivered with desire.

Serenity wasn't exactly sure when or how Lestat had gotten her bra off of her, but there his mouth was on her breast, taking the rosy peaks between his lips.

Serenity's head fell back and a soft moan escaped her rose pink lips, her hands drifting up to remove the black ribbon from his golden hair and run her hands through the silken strands.

Lestat arched his mid-section up a bit so he could sweep his hands down to her pants, deftly pulling apart the snaps and expertly whipping them down her hips and legs with a bit of her own cooperation.

The same followed with her black lace panties, though as soon as those were gone Serenity flipped them over so that she was on top, she slid down him a bit to undo his pants and remove them, as well as his black silk boxers.

Soon as Serenity returned to straddling him, her lips clashing with his, Lestat flipped them back over so that he was on top, in the dominant position as befitted his race.

They kissed ravenously, devouring each others lips like two people starved for days on end finally receiving sustenance, Lestat's hand drifted down Serenity's body, his hand going down to the V between her legs, playing her body like a violin.

Serenity tossed her back and moaned his name, his elegant his stroking and scratching his back lightly, making him well aware of her satisfaction.

Lestat smiled against her neck as he kissed here and there, he could feel her getting very wet, she was ready for him, but he wanted her to say it first.

He positioned himself between her legs, smirking when she bucked her hips forward in failed attempt to get him inside her "Do you want it, Serenity? Tell me you want it"

"Oh please" Serenity moaned, almost surprised at herself "I want it, please, I want it so much"

Lestat smiled proudly and thrust himself inside, stroking her body soothingly when she winced in pain, her maidens blood dripping onto the sheets in little tiny droplets.

After Serenity's body relaxed, Lestat began to pump in faster and harder, taking her with him on the waves on passion, desire and love.

They made love wildly and soon, the both of them could feel their climax was near at hand, Lestat could feel his fangs elongating in reaction, when Serenity managed to give him a nod of okay through the waves of intoxicating pleasure, he leaned down and bit her, causing them both to climax.

* * *

Tom Riddle's reluctant bride: There you go, I know it is a bit short, so please, don't say anything about it, my room is cold and I want to go upstairs nows where it's warmer, I will update soon after some good detailed reviews. I love you! See you all later! 


	10. So this is loves miracle

_This is it people, this is the the final chapter of_ **A bargain wih the brat prince**_, we've reached the end_ _of this beautiful love story. I hope this last chapter is as wonderful as the first.

* * *

_

_Don't forget to watch out for the prequel story of Armand and Kiara, perfectly titled_ **A perfect pair

* * *

**

_Review replies:_

_ImmortalLight -I think you just found out, lol and anyway, thank you so much for your enthusiasm, it means so much._

_Sesshomaru'sLuver- Thank you so much for sticking by me all this time, from the start of this story to it's end, you've been there since day one. Thank you so much for your loyalty and support. I'm overjoyed you enjoyed the story, it truly means the world to me._

_SilverRavenClaw- I hadn't addressed it, but yes, I wager he knew. I am so impressed that you asked such a specific question, I love it when my readers get curious and ask questions. I am so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I this final chapter will please you just as much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your fantastic review.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10- So this is loves miracle**

Serenity lay there on the bed, a dopey happy smile plastered to her rose pink lips, her hands absent-mindedly stroking Lestat's golden hair as he laced loving kisses across her chest.

"I love you, Serenity" Lestat murmured, coming up and gently pressing his satin soft lips to hers, her tongue delicately sweeping in to stroke his bride's new set of fangs.

Serenity kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist "I love you too"

"You know, my love, we don't have to stay here, we can go to France, my birthplace, this council you speak of will never look for you there" Lestat said, brushing some whisps of jet black hair away from Serenity's beautiful face "We can start our life together, adopt a child"

"Adopt?" Serenity asked with a warm smile.

Lestat nodded "We would be good parents, our child would never want for anything"

"I like that plan very much" Serenity said, a touched smile curving her lips "I'd like to have a girl, though, I want a daughter that I can raise with all the freedoms I was denied"

"Whatever you wish" He said, Smiling softly and stroking her face lovingly, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully "But I'm locking her in her room until she's thirty"

Serenity laughed merrily.

_**Three days later**_

Cindy stood before the Slayers council, smiling innocently "I say with complete innocence that I have not seen Serenity at all in the past 48 hours"  
"Then why are you smiling?" the Head Council Member sneered.

"Because I know she's alright, she always is and she's always had her own strange way of going about things, I would think this is her resignation" Cindy said, that innocent smile filled with secret mirth.  
"She cannot resign!" the H.C.M yelled "Destiny has chained her to this fate for all her days!"

Cindy stood there, silent and beginning to wonder if she should begin panicking now "Then perhaps Serenity is dead, and if so, I wish her peace, she hated all of this, every bit of it"

Silence filled the room, all the council members whispering to each other heatedly, as if in a heavy debate, the tension was thick as honey, Cindy could only wait in silence, hoping the council would think Serenity dead leave her to be happy with her new husband.

Yes, Serenity had called her two nights ago and asked her to be the maid of honor in her wedding, it was small and private, but sweet all the same, Cindy could see in Lestat's eyes how much he loved Serenity, and that made Cindy feel good, made her feel that she needn't worry anymore for Serenity's welfare, that Lestat had it covered and always would.

Cindy had also been geeked when Serenity told her that she and Lestat planned to adopt a child and they wanted her to be the child's god mother, though Lestat had scoffed at the term, Serenity merely shot him a look that shut him right up.

The memory made Cindy want to giggle, but she knew she couldn't do that right now, it wouldn't look good at all if she were to start giggling in front of the council.

After forcing Cindy to hold her breath for a good ten minutes, the council ceased their bickering and pronounced Serenity dead, in their arrogance they figured if they couldn't find her, then she HAD to be dead.

Cindy ran from the room like their was no tomorrow and immediately let out all the laughter that had been building up, cackling like an over excited hyena.

"Ok, ok" she told herself aloud 'Thats enough, time to get home now, I'm supposed to be on the plane to France in an hour and a half, best hurry and get there"

Imagine Cindy's surprise upon plopping into her assigned seat that there was a smexy vampire sitting in the seat beside her, chestnut brown hair and slashing silver eyes that made a girl melt into a puddle of gooey desire.

Oh yes, this was going to be a VERY nice flight, yes indeed.

* * *

_Well thats the end of this story, I have so enjoyed writing it and every review I ever received is etched into my heart, all of your words are so precious to me and I will never forget even one. I love you all so very much, without you I'd be nothing._

_Stay tuned for the prequel story, the beautiful love story of Kiara and Armand, the couple that started it all._

_I love you! See you all later!_

_Yours forever,_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


End file.
